Illuminations
by twilightsagatotalluver
Summary: Rosalie's diary 1933-eternity. This tells about her life human and vampire! Enjoy enjoy ENJOY! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Entry 1, Tradgic day

Rosalie's diary---

Chapter 1

3/26/1933

Hey diary it's me Rose, today's the most dreadful day I have ever been through, today's the day my father picks out my husband. Do I dare to think what creep he's going to pick out for me this time. Yeah, yeah I know he's only an option but still I bet my father will love him because he is bloody rich. Here I sit brushing my beautiful blond hair (not to be arrogant) pondering what will happen if I do marry this retard he will probably just rape me everyday anyways, like every man my father picks. If only I could run off into the sunset with my hair blowing free in the pure air. Running from my father and husband to be while they scream "Rose, Rose wait you will regret this one day!" Then SLAM! There goes my door once again my father takes me by the neck he yells "Stop brushing your stupid hair and get ready for your meeting with Royce, at the bank I'm sure he will treat you very well." Oh my God! I scream in my head, no he won't he will be a freak like every other guy you pick! "Get ready know or I will have to do it for you!" Father screams. My door slams again, too bad my mother is still in bed with her flu I hope it's nothing too bad she is my life I want to be just like her. I know I know you are probably thinking "What's so bad about this man you have never even meet him before." Yes, I may have never met him but my father thinks a man is a gentleman when they have money. Ever since the Great Depression my father has been this way, I miss my old father. Anyways the last man my father picked out the minute I have gotten alone with him he couldn't wait to get off my shirt, and the man before that (the first freak) was barbaric! When I told him no, no kids he freaked out held me by my hair and took his pocket knife and slashed it across my face I screamed "I am Rosalie Hal you can not do this for me!" Then he loosened his grip and threw me on the floor and spat then walked off into the distance. See now you know why I get freaked out about these things. I pick out my blue silk gown and put it on. I ask myself should I curl my hair or straighten it then I realize It's just another pig why waste my time fixing my hair… I hear my father screaming I give my hair a quick brushing and off I went.


	2. Chapter 2: Entry 2, AMAZING!

Rosalie's diary

Chapter 2

3/26/1933 (mid after-noon)

I was in the automobile when father told me that Royce just happened to be the owner of the bank (where my father worked). I should have known my father is never that excited of me meeting new men. When we got to the bank my father scurried off up the stairwell and through the marvelous gold doors, man Royce probably bathes in dollars I thought to myself.

I took my time going into the bank and when I walked in there was father with the most amazing man I have ever met. He was smiling at me and I was as red as a pomegranate I was so embarrassed! When I walked over to then I noticed a purple box (my favorite color) with a bright pink bow on it. I curtsied and said "Good evening Mr. King." And reached out my hand HE KISSED IT! AND IT WASN'T JUST A SMALL KISS IT WAS A BIG HUGE KISS! Unfortunately those just made my face turn even redder.

After that moment there was a huge moment of silence and so Royce, father, and I went into the back room was a table set for three with red roses on the table I was freaking out I tried to hold in my giggles but unfortunately one came out. Royce chuckled deeply I never knew someone can have that low of a voice. My father had to go back to work counting out the money so it was just me and Royce!

"So do you want to open your gift now or later gorgeous?" "Yes I will." I said. I was super nervous; I quickly opened the package and saw the most beautiful red sundress I have ever seen! "Oh my God you shouldn't have! I cannot accept this…" I told him "Oh violet eyes keep it you can wear it next week on our date!" Wow he's so nice , for about two more minutes we talked casually the one of the workers needed him to go and work I quickly finished my meal and straight to the automobile I went and wrote in my diary the whole way home.

When I got home I changed into my sundress and off I went to my best friend's Vera's house to show her the dress. This time when I went there I didn't feel jealous because of her and Henry's relationship because now I have Royce!!!!!!!! I got home and slipped into my night gown and off I dosed to sleep dreaming about my Royce.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 


	3. Chapter 3: Entry 3,Even more tradgic day

Rosalie's diary

Chapter 3

4/4/1933 (early morning)

My mother just died today… I'm devastated how could she do this to me…leave me with my drunken father. Right now I'm locked in my room I'm not coming out I'm not! I turn around and see my sundress lying on my bed. In sobs I run to it and rip it apart! I grabbed my picture of my father and threw it on the ground it shattered and at the sound of that I hear my father coming up the stairs. Quickly I ran outside and stood there like a person in the military. He screamed "WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD MARRY SUCH A UNGRATEFUL DELIPRIT NOISY WOMAN CERTAINLY NOT ROYCE SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BEHAVE!" He spanked me; I could tell that these past couple of days he had been out drinking. I went back into my room and sat on my bed realizes the cookies I had baked for my mother yesterday…

I wonder to myself should I run away leaving behind my dearly beloved Royce and my best friend Vera or just suck it up and wait until I marry Royce and live my life as a princess not worrying about my drunken father and everything else in the world. I'm defiantly choosing the princess one! I took up the cookies from my bedside may as well bring them over to Royce since my mother won't be eating them….

Heyyyyyy everyone it's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yep thanks for reading I know my chapters are pretty short but I love shortness and sweetnesss sorry I haven't been writing lately I've been very busy but I am not leaving this computer all day I promise I will get 4 chapters done by the end of November please please please review! If you review I will marry you I swear lol sooooo yeahhhh I know it's boring soooo far but once I get to the vampire part a lot of pranks will be instoreeeeeeeee thxxxxxxxxxxxx plzzz review and byezzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Entry 4, 14 carot!

Rosalie's diary

Chapter: 4

4/4/1933 (early afternoon)

Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I shouldn't be singing when my mother had just died but I am so excited that I get to ditch my nasty drunken father to see Royce! Mwahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When I arrive at the bank I see Royce standing at the counter screaming at the counter worker. I really should feel intimidated by it but I am swept away of how much money he has. That's when he walks over to me saying "Hello violet eyes how it has it been going with you?" Before I could answer he got called up to the front desk he said "Hold on hold on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the balcony.

I stood there in shock I didn't even say hello to him yet what could be so urgent. That's when he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a 14 carat gold ring with a huge diamond on it and said "Rosalie will you marry me say yes so I can go back to work." It may have been not as romantic as I pictured it but when I saw that ring I said yes right away. He threw it at me and off he went to work I left the cookies at the front desk.

At that moment I ran into my automobile and drove it to Vera's house. I ran in ignoring the fact that they were eating supper. I didn't have to say anything she just jumped up and screamed! Then she said "We have got a lot of planning to do!"

* * *

Please Review please please pleasee please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Chapter:5

Disclaimer does not own F.S.

Author's Note

Finger 1= Thumb

Finger 2= Pointer

Finger 3= Middle

Finger 4= Ring

Finger 5= Pinky

Finger 6= Thumb on other hand

Finger 7= Pointer on other hand

Finger 8= Middle on other hand

Finger 9= Ring on other hand

Finger 10= Pinky on other hand

Finger 2- Just please push the green button

Finger 4- We just want to press the review button for once

Finger 7- If you just let us press the button than we can keep reading this great story

Finger 5- We like scrolling through this story and we want to keep reading new chapters

Finger 1- Review the story so we can read more and scroll more

Finger 8- We also want to press letters like G-R-E-A-T S-T-O-R-Y

Finger 10- Please for us

Fingers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 - Please for us and the authors just press the button and review

Finger 9- You know they won't update until they get 20 reviews

Finger 6- It isn't that hard for you we are the ones pushing the button we're just attached to your hand

Finger 3- It'll be easy

Finger 2- I heard that she will not update until she gets 20 reviews you know it also

Finger 10- There also is a contest so we can guess and review

Finger 8- Do that, do the poll, and see the pictures on her profile

Finger 3- Don't you like updates every day it has been 2 or 3 and we haven't seen any new chapters

Finger 9- You know you want to

Finger 1- If you just review every chapter she can update in a day she already has all the ideas

Finger 7- We are almost there they only need a couple more so just review the story

Finger 5- Please tell brain to let us press the button

Finger 6- It is a pretty button

Finger 4- It won't take that long just a minute or a little longer

Finger 10- Pretty please with hand sanitizer and lotion on top

Finger 5- We do everything for you just let us do this one thing

Finger 2- Yeah we pick up things, text, write, e-mail, type, scratch, point, and so much more

Finger 9- Like tap, massage, spread, touch, feel, rub, hold, open, close, flip, and clean

Finger 3- Give us a break and for our break we would like permission to press the button and review

Finger 8- We would also like to try out the poll

Finger 10- It would be so fun to push the button, review, and vote on the poll

Finger 5- I mean seriously just let us I mean we even let you put paint on us

Finger 6- The paint is cute and all but it kind of gets annoying and burns our eyes

Finger 10- It makes us look super preppy sometimes and other times it makes us look Goth

Brain- Oh just let them

You- But I don't-

Brain- Too late I gave them permission

You- I didn't say you could

Brain- Too bad I am the boss

You- No Brain listen to me I said n-

Brain- You're too late they are already moving

*Fingers move towards the mouse, scroll till they find the review button, click it, type reviews, click add to favorites and story alerts, hit submit, exits out of box, goes to profile, goes to the poll, and votes.*

Fingers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10- Yeah that was so much fun let's do it for every chapter

Heyyyy guys thanks for reading plzzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!I will be ur bffl if you do thxxxxxx byezzz luv ya!!!!!!!!! Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Entry 5, Illuminations

Rosalie's diary

Chapter: 6

Entry 5

6/17/1933

It's the eve of my wedding today! I'm hanging out with Vera for the day making any last minute arrangements. Vera was making lunch in the kitchen when I was on the floor admiring their gorgeous little baby. In a flash the day goes by so super fast I quickly check if my wedding gown is ok then say bye to Vera not knowing it would be the last time I would ever speak to her.

The night was dark and gloomy I know I know I should have had my father accompany me. But there I was as stupid as I was walking home thinking it's only about a mile walk. The street was rigid and all the street lamps were broken too the avenue was also full of midnight residue then there I saw him, Royce drunken as can be.

At first I kept walking just a tad fast with my hair in my face but I guess I was easy to tell since he saw me right away. "Come here Rose baby." he calls out to me. Oh great now I have to make out with a drunken guy, not sexy at all! So I go over to him and his group of rum smelling friends, I mean what was I going to do walk away I think not!

There I was facing a bunch of drunken rapes what have you gotten into Rose! I stand there clueless and watch them inspect every inch of my body! Gross! "She's a beauty isn't she?!" Royce calls out to his buddies. "Rose let them have a better look at you." he rips off my trench coat and he undoes my hair so violently all my bobby pins fall to the ground just as me as I fall down to the ground. "Get up Rose, don't make us hurt you!" I manage to get up and say no but I just couldn't get away. His best man John pulls me back to the ground I scream but no one could hear me this night.

I cry and scream waiting for someone come as I am being stripped to death (literally) and then I wait watching the **illuminations**of the midnight sky's beautiful deathly stars. Waiting for my death to come.

VAMPIRE NEXT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG READ READ READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FIRST REVIEWER OTHER THAN MY BFFL. **LAURA CULLEN **IS WHO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TOO AND IF UR LUCKY AND REVIEW MY STORY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE YOU WILL BE DEDICATED TO MY STORY! SO THXXXXXXX AND BYEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Entry 6, Beauty from pain

Rosalie's diary

Chapter: 7

Entry 6

6/17/1933

I wait in the middle of the dirty, disgusting road watching my blood gush down into the sewer. When I look up and see this beautiful man standing straight in front of me.

Too speechless to speak he picks me up and runs so fast that it blinds me in about one minute I'm in the middle of nowhere where there is this huge mansion.

He brings me inside and lays me down on this cold grey table just like his hard cool hands. I manage to mutter out of my last breath "What are are you going to do to me me me."

"I will tell you once it happens." The beautiful blonde man says to me in this amazing velvety voice so soft I could feel it in the air.

Just in that moment he grabs my arm and leans his mouth towards it.

*I feel this horrible burning sensation flood through my whole entire body.

* I feel the lights go out around me as I scream in pain as I watch the man cry beside me holding my bitten arm.

*I know I'm alive but I feel dead. The darkness surrounds me.

* I try to keep warm but the coldness grows over my warmth. I feel myself slipping away.

*The best I can do is just get through this pain.

I ponder to myself how could a bite hurt this much, unless he was was a vam vam vampire. I scream in pain pointing to the vampire man "VAMPIRE VAMPIRE VAMPIRE!"

I suddenly feel the urge for type O blood. What has he done to me?

* I feel the burn slowly leave and I open my teared up eyes.

*All my dreams have left me and so has my left.

* Someday I will lie and hope again.

*My life before is only a memory as it slowly fades away.

I walk up and look in the mirror to see this beautiful girl who I now realize is me. The girl with the red eyes. The girl who is gorgeous. I have found beauty from the ashes, beauty from pain.

VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK ONCE I GET THROUGH ALL THIS CARP LET THE PRANKS BEGINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
